


Tomato

by Tarek_giverofcookies



Series: Good omens food fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Apples, Food, Fruit, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vegetables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarek_giverofcookies/pseuds/Tarek_giverofcookies
Summary: A day in the life of a tomato. Sort of.(I tagged it major character death for the tomato. Not Aziraphale)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens food fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740106
Comments: 24
Kudos: 20





	Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> So... I blame WPH for awaking my food writing. And I'm starting with a food I don't like. Because why the hell not?

The tomato sat under a leaf, minding its own tomato business. It was getting ripe, it could feel its skin filling. But suddenly, a hand reached out. The tomato would have been afraid, but it was a tomato. It did not know fear. It did not even know if it was a fruit or a vegetable. It was not not self aware. Which was probably a good thing. Because that selfsame hand that had grabbed it a moment ago had decided to pluck it from its fuzzy hidden home.  
That hand brought the tomato to it mouth and bit through the tomato's skin. 

"Hmmn… needs salt," the angel said and continued picking tomatoes in their garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> And I don't know if anyone will get this joke but,  
> "Erutus killed the tomato!"


End file.
